mytdrotifandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Saw
Victims *Gwen - murdered her family *Geoff- a drug addict *Cody- raped several girls *Courtney- robbed a bank *Duncan- killed 6 people *Heather- murdered her rivals *Eva- killed dozens because of her temper *Noah- robbing several stores *Owen- robbed goodies from people at night *Katie- killed many when drunk *Izzy- went on a rampage *Ezekiel- shot his friends *Tyler- killed his ex wife *Beth- murdered her boss *Harold- tortured school bullies *Sadie- attacked her family *Bridgette- kidnapped zoo animals *LeShawna- killed racist people *Justin- killed models over jealousy *DJ- attacked animal killers *Lindsay- "forgot" to pay for heaps of items *Trent- drink driving Day One Jigsaw: Hello you dangerous sinners. You have all done very wrong not so long ago. Before you could get arrested, I kidnapped yo uall and brought you here were you must fight for your life if you want to be free. Most of you won't make it out alive. Maybe none of you will, but in the end, you will all go through torturous pain. Wait here for your first trap, it will kill alot of you. Gwen: Let us go you crazy bastard! Duncan: I didn't give you permissiont o kidnap me Heather: Shut up and prepare for your death Izzy: Izzy loves killing! ^_^ DJ: I don't want to hurt anyone! Noah: then why did you attack those animal abusers? Trap One Jigsaw: In this trap, at least eight of you will die. To survive, you must obtain one key from the other side of this room. There are only fourteen keys, so fourteen at the maximum of you can move on. You each get an axe to kill others who get in your way. GO! Ezekiel: These keys are mine eh! Eva: Not for long homeschool! *slices his head in half* Sadie: Oh my gosh Katie! Gross! Katie: Hey, I want to get a key! Back down b****! *impales Sadie with axe* Sadie: Owww *falls to floor dead* Courtney: you're mine key! *grabs a key* Eva: No! It's mine! *throws her axe at Courtney's head, killing her* Duncan: You killed my girlfriend *stabs Eva with knife and kills her* DJ: *retrieves a key* Heather: *kills Duncan* My key now! *grabs key* Katie: *runs for key but is killed by Noah* Cody: No! I need a key! *kills Tyler for his key* Trent: Gwen! I don't have a key! Lindsay: Ha! I have a key! What do we do with it again? Trent: *winks at Gwen and kills Lindsay, stealing her key* Trap Two - Gwen, Trent and Leshawna Jigsaw: You three did bad crimes. Now you must pay. One of you will die right now. You each have a gun with four bullets. One of you has to die! Trent: *points at Leshawna* Die! Gwen: I'm sorry Leshawna! *points gun at her* Leshawna: I am not going to die! *shoots Gwen* Trent: You killed her! Leshawna: *shoots Trent* I killed you too.... Jigsaw: Leshawna, you may now leave the room* Trap Three - Geoff and Bridgette 'Jigsaw: Hello, evil doers. To survive, well...I'm not sure if you can even survive this. You have to make it to the exit by swimming through boiling water. '